A hinged closure lid of the type mentioned customarily serves to open a bottle, a tube or another container in which, for example, a cream, liquid soap, toothpaste or another flowable or pourable product can be contained, in a simple manner when required by the user using a finger of the hand which grasps the container to adjust the actuating part and thereby open the lid. “Single-handed operation” is therefore possible in order to open the lid and gain access to the product in the container. A corresponding hinged closure lid is depicted in EP 2 035 292 B1.
A hinged closure lid of this type has a substantially cylindrical main part to which a lid is connected in an articulated manner. An actuating part is mounted pivotably inside the main part, and, in a closed state of the hinged closure lid, the user can exert a compressive force on said actuating part, as a result of which the actuating part pivots about an axis of rotation and, in the process, pushes the lid upwards into the open position thereof.
The main part, the lid and the actuating part are designed as a single-piece injection-molded plastics part, wherein the lid is connected to the main part via strap hinges.
The actuating part is integrally connected to the main part via two torsion pins arranged on different sides. The torsion pins defined the pivot axis of the actuating part, wherein a restoring force for the actuating part can be derived from the internal stresses of the torsion pins.
In the known hinged closure lid, the actuating part is arranged on the upper side of the main part in the vicinity of the dispenser opening. This is associated with the disadvantage that the product may enter during use into the intermediate space between the main part and the actuating part. In the case of certain products, this is not acceptable for hygienic reasons, and there is the risk of the adjustability of the actuating part relative to the main part being obstructed by adhering product residues.
Furthermore, the known hinged closure lid is very complicated to produce, since a complicated tool is required for forming the torsion pins.
For many products, it is desirable for the user to identify that the hinged closure lid has previously not been opened. A “tamper-evident indicator” of this type has to be attached retrospectively in the case of the known hinged closure lid by, for example, the hinged closure lid being covered with a film. This procedure is complicated and costly.